A good caring cat and an injured Owl
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: When Amaya has an injury Connor has to spend 6 weeks to take care of her until she is better


A good caring cat and an injured Owl

"A good caring cat and an Injured Owl". A voice of Connor and Amaya narrates the title

It all started in Amaya's bedroom where we our Owl hero on bed with a cast on her right foot thus claiming she has an injury and Connor was there for her.

"Oh Amaya I can't believe it's happening first Greg and his parents will be have a one month vacation at Singapore and second you're injured and me I am all alone to protect this city at night!" Connor said as he looked down at Amaya

"It's okay Connor and if you don't want to be alone to save the day at night you should take good care of me first and you know my foot will be healed until 6 weeks right?" She asked to her friend.

"I guess you're right and hey it's already 8:00 P.M which means it's bedtime I guess I should see you tomorrow and btw tomorrow I will take you to the movie theaters to see the Teen Titans movie." Connor said as he kiss Amaya on a cheek and closed the lights and Amaya lay down and fell asleep Connor smile at her and left her room and back to his house and go to sleep.

The next day and week 1

Connor went to Amaya's house and went to her bedroom only to see his friend playing Fortnite on her tablet.

"Good morning Amaya!" Connor greeted her as she stoped playing on tablet and looked up to Connor.

"Good morning too Connor!" Amaya greeted backed.

"Well remember last night that I say I should take you to the movie theaters to see the "Teen Titans Go!" movie right?" "So yeah I could take you now." Connor said.

"Okay but first I should asked my mom to help me to get dressed since my foot is covered bandage and cast. Amaya said.

FEW MINUTES LATER

Connor waited outside of Amaya's house for Amaya getting dressed into her normal outfit as then Amaya went outside with her usual outfit on with two walkers and the cast covering her injured right foot.

"Okay I guess I should ask my mom to drive us there instead." Connor said as he went to asked his mom if she could take him and Amaya to the movie theaters she agree and the two kids went inside at the back of the car and Connor's mother turn on the engine and start driving.

AFTER THE DRIVE TO THE MOVIE THEATERS

Connor went outside of the car and help Amaya to get out of the car and help her to get inside the theaters and since Connor has 2 tickets for 2 of them they will get inside with no problem.

Once they got inside they bought a huge popcorn and two sodas they went to their seats and waited until the movie starts.

"Hey Amaya are you feeling alright?" Connor asked whispery to his friend.

"Yeah I am find it's just I am a little excited Connor." Amaya said.

"Me too Amaya is because I also love that show." Connor said as the entire place gets dark as the movie starts.

After the movie everyone including Connor and Amaya went out of the theaters.

"Wow I cannot believe Jade Wilson is Slade wilson!" Amaya said.

"I know he's evil plan in the movie is to disguise himself as a female movie director and trick the Justice League heroes into making movies while he stole some pieces of tech around the city." Connor said.

"Any way I want to go home now." Amaya said.

"Okay I could help you get home." Connor said as he helped Amaya to get home.

WEEK 2

Amaya was sitting at her bed playing again Fortnite on her tablet until enters a room with a bottle of painkillers.

"Hey your mom said you need these painkillers for your broken bone and don't forget to use it wisely okay?" Connor said as he gave Amaya the painkillers and she use it wisely to avoid killing herself with it.

"Oh yeah another thing I ordered a strawberry ice cream for you Amaya!" Connor said as he gave Amaya a bowl of strawberry ice cream with a spoon.

"Connor you're so sweet you know that? Amaya said as she took a bite of the ice cream.

"Yeah and Hey I could help you for your homework." Connor said as he took out Amaya's homework from her bag.

"Okay Connor I guess you should help me then." Amaya said as she finish her ice cream and let Connor to help her to finish her homework.

6 and ½ hours later

'I can't believe this homework took 6 and ½ hours to finish it!" Amaya exclaimed.

"I know but it's already finish." Connor said as he put the books back in Amaya's bag.

"If it wasn't your help to finish my homework it would took me 16 hours to finish it!" Amaya said.

I know Amaya because I am your friend." Connor said as he kissed Amaya on the cheek and she giggled a bit.

WEEK 3

Connor was helping Amaya walk into the school and some of the kids felt bad for Amaya's injury.

"Thanks again Connor I should've have a wheel chair instead." Amaya said as they stopped walking.

"Yeah and it's okay for as long as I am here for you, you will be okay." Connor said as they heard someone laughing at them they look at their front and it revealed Cameron is laughing at them.

"I knew you guys are all lovely and all that!" Cameron said as he laugh again and make Connor and Amaya blush.

"C'mon Cameron it's not funny!" Connor said.

"Yeah I and Connor are just friends not in love!" Amaya said.

"Oh really then why did your boyfriend Connor wrap his arm around you?" "Is because you and Connor like each other that's what I thought." Cameron said.

"HEY EVERYONE CONNOR AND AMAYA ARE DATING!" Cameron shouted causing to get everyone's attention and gathered around the 3 kids.

"Is true you and Connor are dating?!"

"Did you two have a love relationship to each other?!

Did you two kiss?!

Connor and Amaya are embarrassed by their questions until Connor shouts them to stop.

"Listen to me and Amaya are officially dating we are just friends and I am only helping her to get inside of the school is because she has an injury." Connor said as the kids understand and walk out.

"Thanks again Connor you're so sweet." Amaya said.

"I know C'mon let's get inside before the bell rings." Connor said as the two went inside of the school.

WEEK 4

Connor and Amaya are having a walk in the park to their HQ and this time Amaya was on the wheelchair so she won't have to walk with her injured foot until it's heal and Connor was the one pushing the wheelchair from behind once they made it to their HQ Connor put his palm to the palm-pad and it's says "Palm scan accepted" and the door opens Connor help Amaya to get up and fold the wheelchair and help Amaya to get inside of HQ

"Maybe you should relax in your HQ room Amaya." Connor said as the PJ picture player pops and presses a button which leads to her HQ room.

Connor Helped Amaya to get into her HQ room and there what saw in her base room is a shelf with books and magazines of flossy flash and of course her personal vehicle the Owl-Glider. Connor helps Amaya to seat on a soft chair and puts her injured foot on a small soft chair.

"Connor I guess I should use some cookies for a snack." Amaya requested him and he nodded.

Connor went to the elevator tube to go back to his base room and get the cookies from the treehouse and came back to Amaya's HQ room and gave her the cookies.

"Thanks you're so caring for me Connor." Amaya said as she took a bit of the cookie.

"Yeah I hope you like and besides who is going to take good care of you when I am not around?" Connor asked.

"Well my mom is always with me so she'll take care of me right?" Amaya asked as she took another bite and Connor nodded.

"Hey i got some toys here maybe we should play some." Amaya said as she took out her favorite flossy flash toy and Connor bring out his master fang toy.

"If Greg is here with us he would play with us and save the day together." Connor said.

"I know it's been 4 weeks now." Amaya said.

"Well 2 more weeks and your foot is finally better." Connor said as the two played with their toys.

WEEK 5

It's 7:30 P.M and Connor went to Amaya's house for a sleepover he went to Amaya's room only to see his friend in her pajamas she smile at him and said.

"So are you ready for this sleepover Connor? Amaya asked.

"Yeah but you need to stay in bed so your foot won't get hurt." Connor said as he prepared his sleeping bag and brought out some board games.

"So what do you want to play monopoly snakes and ladders or checkers?" Connor asked as he faced at the different types of board games.

"Well I suggest having a prank call on the nighttime villains." Amaya said as she put out her tablet.

"I guess that could be fun just to get them to stop messing everyone's day." Connor said as they started a prank call their first victim is Night Ninja.

FEW MINUTES LATER

A telephone rang and Ninjalina the only Female member of Night Ninja's group went to her master and said…

"Master someone is calling you on a telephone." Ninjalina said as she gave Night Ninja the telephone and he answer it.

"Hello who is this?" Night ninja asked through the telephone.

"Oh hello this is someone you never know I like to tell you to have the best Youtube channel with over 900,000 subscribers!" Amaya said with a fake voice while both of them laugh quietly.

"Oh thank you someone I don't know." Night ninja said happily.

"But the bad news is that Romeo is also a Youtuber with over 1,000,000 subscribers! Connor said with a fake voice and it made Night ninja mad.

"What?!" "That little pharmacist thinks he's better than me?!" "I deserve that 1,000,000 subscribers!" Night ninja said as they hung up.

"I can't believe he fell for that!" Connor said as they kept on laughing.

"Wanna try with Romeo?" Amaya asked until they heard punches and whacks and screams and that scream came from Romeo implying that Night ninja gave Romeo a beating.

"Maybe not prank call Romeo how about Luna girl?" Connor asked.

"Nah I just felt tired." Amaya said as she yawned.

"Okay I guess it's a good night." Connor said as he turn off the lights and lay down on his sleeping bag while Amaya lay down on her bed.

"Good night Connor." Amaya said.

"Good night Amaya." Connor said as the two fell asleep.

WEEK 6

Connor and Amaya and their parents are at the hospital and six weeks has past and Amaya's foot was finally healed and the doctor just removed her cast and bandages.

"Okay Amaya it's been six weeks and your foot is finally better you can walk now." The doctor said as Amaya slowly got and Connor hold her arm and help her to walk and she did it!

"Looks like I am finally better now but I like to thank my friend Connor for taking good care of me!" Amaya said as the two smiled to each other.

"Wanna go chat with Greg?" Connor asked.

"Sure I miss him and I know you miss him too." Amaya said.

THE END


End file.
